


welcome to the family

by Anonymous



Category: Sense8 (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I am also a we.-When Alec participated in a summoning ritual to retrieve Clary Fray's memories, he did not expect to be born a second time in that limited time frame.





	welcome to the family

In the swirling smoke, it showed images of loved ones - Clary’s mother, Isabelle and her brother, Jace smiling when it came to Alec. They saw him start, a breathless gasp, him stepping back as Magnus yelled about not breaking the circle and his hands slipping from his brother's and Magnus’.

It was an open secret and easy to figure it if you only knew what to look for, that Alec was gay and closeted. 

They thought Alec breaking the circle was because it was showing a truth that he didn't want known.

However…

When the ritual started, Alec saw the smoke but whereas everyone saw his smiling face when it started with Izzy, he saw a pale woman with paler hair, a streak of colour and bright hopeful eyes as she stared at him. He blinked and instead of holding hands around a pentagram, he was standing in a warehouse filled with only three people - the pale woman, another woman with dark skin and kind eyes, and a man that kneeled beside the woman and his hand held in vice-grip.

“I see them, Will,” Alec’s breath of stuck in his chest as the pale woman whispered, still smiling, “We have to keep them safe.”

The man - Will? - nodded, glancing behind him but not seeing them.

Alec blinked and he could see after images of other people, seven other people standing next to him, as they stared at the trio in front of them.

“My name is Riley,” The pale woman gasped, her eyes still hopeful and her smile still kind as her face was drenched in sweat, “And you're a sensate.”

The image, hallucination, disappeared and he felt like he slammed back into his body, gasping, clammy hands slipping from grips as he stepped back to gather himself and found himself looking at ritual gone wrong as a demon tried to get through.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that I wanted to share. I don't know if I will ever expand on it, although I do have several ideas already attached to it. It's just fleshing it out will be tremendous tho


End file.
